Yang Tertinggal
by CahDero
Summary: Akan lebih baik jika dahulu kita tak pernah bertemu, karena kini engkau telah meracuni hatiku. Memberiku banyak harapan palsu, karena kau mengira diriku adalah sosok hantu yang terperangkap dalam fantasimu. Aku bukan dia. Dan aku masih menyukaimu, meski diriku bukanlah yang kau impikan. Finally update chap 4!
1. First Impression

**Yang Tertinggal**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, typo, geje, dll

Satu

_First Impression_

.

.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Suara yang manis itu memanggilku dari balkon sekolah tepat di atasku. Pandanganku bertemu dengan sosok gadis remaja berambut pendek kemerah-merahan yang melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Kubalas lambaiannya.

"Inoue!" teriakku membalas panggilan sahabatku. Kedua kakiku berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu sekolah dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kelas.

Belum sempat sampai kelas, Inoue sudah menghampiriku di ujung tangga. "Tumben telat," sambut Inoue sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya sori," balasku singkat sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Semalam aku menyibukkan diri me-_refresh_ semua akun jejaring sosialku sampai aku tak sadar bahwa matahari sudah terbit lagi. Nii-sama yang melihat mataku mengantuk dan tahu apa sebabnya sempat memberi 'sambutan selamat pagi' sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Plus pengumuman bahwa Wi-Fi rumah akan dicabut. Duh, benar-benar cara memulai hari yang indah.

"Nggak termasuk telat kok. Tadi kulihat Ukitake-sensei sempat lari ke arah kamar mandi, palingan diarenya kambuh lagi," cerocos Inoue sambil mengekoriku menuju kelas. "Bagus kan, kamu nggak bakalan dilaporin ke guru BK gara-gara telat."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat karena pikiran masih terpusat pada bagaimana caranya bisa dapat koneksi internet tanpa sepengatahuan Nii-sama. Penggemarku di dunia maya menungguku nih!

Kakiku melangkah ke kelas 2-A yang masih dipenuhi oleh kekacauan verbal ala kelasku. Ya, kelas yang kududuki ini memiliki reputasi sebagai kelas anarkis. Mengapa? Karena mayoritas penghuninya sangat vokal dalam menyampaikan pendapat, yang membangun maupun membunuh. Dikit-dikit, pasti komentar. Apapun yang terjadi, pasti di kelasku akan jadi _trending topic. _Jika kelas lain memiliki masalah, entah individu atau kelompok, kelas 2-A selalu siap untuk memasang toa dan menyuarakan aspirasi mereka.

Inoue menunjuk pada sebuah bangku yang sudah dia sisakan untukku. Berada di pojok depan dekat jendela. Posisi yang sangat strategis, menurutku. Untuk belajar dan tidur.

Kuhempaskan pantat kecilku ke bangku itu sambil menghela nafas. Semoga saja hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Meski tadi pagi agak ramai, takkan kubiarkan peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu mengganggu aktivitasku hari ini.

Kebisingan kelasku mereda ketika Ukitake-sensei memasuki kelas dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Ketua kelasku, Ishida Uryuu, berdiri memberi aba-aba kepada yang lain untuk memberi hormat pada guru kami.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sambut Ukitake-sensei sambil tersenyum cerah. "Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?"

"LUAR BIASA! BAIK, SEHAT, SEMANGAT, MANTAP!" jawab seisi kelas 2-A kompak. Dalam hati aku meringis sendiri. Memang terdengar konyol sih, tapi inilah kesepakatan kami dengan beliau. Jadi, diikuti saja lah.

"Bagus! Nah, kalau begitu … Ishida! Ada yang hilang hari ini?" tanya guru berambut putih panjang itu sambil menenteng daftar absen. Si ketua kelas menoleh kanan-kiri dengan kilat lalu menjawab sigap, "Tidak ada, nihil!"

Ukitake menutup matanya sambil mengangguk puas. _Si Nihil memang nggak pernah masuk, _pikirku sambil menghibur diri sendiri.

Dengan cepat kukeluarkan buku pelajaran hari ini. Tak lupa juga dosgrip Chappy yang kubeli kemarin bulan Februari. Di dalamnya, kuselipkan _handphone-_ku supaya aku bisa SMS diam-diam di kelas. Karena itu, posisi resletingnya dengan sengaja tidak menghadap ke guru.

_Tok, tok._

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi suasana kelasku. Ukitake berjalan menghampiri pintu dan mendapati Rikichi-san, petugas piket hari ini, berdiri sambil membawa selembar kertas dan pena. Seperti biasa, Rikichi-san mendata absensi siswa untuk dimasukkan ke arsip daftar kehadiran siswa. Adalah pemandangan yang tidak awam bagiku ketika dua orang itu saling bertukar kata.

Yang jadi perhatian adalah ketika mereka berbicara dalam durasi yang cukup lama.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" gumam Inoue sambil terus mengamati guru dan petugas piket itu dengan saksama.

_Mana aku tahu,_ batinku menjawab sambil kusambi mengintip pesan masuk di _handphone. _Ah, ada satu pesan masuk.

_Dari: Inoue Orihime_

Aku tertegun sejenak melihat pengirim pesan itu. Wah, ada gosip panas ya? Ingin rasanya kubuka pesan itu. Namun, melihat gerak-gerik Ukitake-sensei yang akan mengakhiri percakapan, kuurungkan niatku. Toh, yang kirim pesan duduk di sampingku. Langsung tanya, beres.

Belum sempat mengarahkan kepala ke telinga Inoue, Ukitake-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, Rikichi-san memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk kalian. Hari ini, kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru."

Barisan siswa di depan bersorak senang, yang di belakang malah melengos. Kalau aku sih, biasa saja.

Ukitake hanya merespon dengan senyum masam. "Apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian, sambut dia dengan baik."

"Ya, Pak!" sahut Inoue dengan semangat. Sepertinya hanya sahabatku saja yang antusias dengan si anak baru ini.

Lagi-lagi, pintu kelas diketuk. "Permisi," suara Rikichi-san teredam oleh pintu kelas yang tertutup. "aku sudah membawanya kemari."

"Bawa dia masuk," perintah Ukitake lembut.

Pintu kelas pun digeser, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki remaja tanggung berambut oranye mentereng berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dirinya menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan … mencemooh? Kedua alisnya bertautan, bibirnya manyun. Sebenarnya ekspresi wajahnya masih bisa kutoleransi, kalau saja tidak ada noda darah yang terlukis di rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Wah, ternyata anak barunya itu gondes tho," celetuk Abarai Renji tepat di belakangku.

_Oh hebat, kita kedatangan anak preman lagi._

**TBC**

* * *

**Curcol:****  
**

**Kupersembahkan IchiRuki-ku yang pertama #suaraterompet!  
**

**Hehehe, inilah hasil melamun setelah panas-panas latihan tonti sampe muka author kebakaran hehe...  
**

**Pendek ya? Maaf, daku sudah dipanggil bunda tersayang untuk tidur huhuhu padahal ide masih mengalir...  
**

**Anyway, fic ini bukan sekedar fic IR belaka. Ini juga ungkapan perasaanku tentang suatu kisah lama yang paling kusengiti dan yang kuharap nggak akan pernah terjadi lagi.  
**

**That's enough for today, mind to read and review?  
**


	2. Invitation

**Yang Tertinggal**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, gak realistis

Dua

_Invitation_

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa SMP Mashiba di Karakura adalah sekolah yang tidak biasa.

Letak sekolah itu berada di sebelah barat Kota Tokyo. Tidak seperti sekolah menengah kebanyakan, SMP Mashiba merupakan sekolah berbasis internasional. Kurikulum sekolah ini juga sedikit berbeda, terutama pada banyaknya ujian yang harus dijalani oleh para siswa per semester. Menurut Pak Kepsek yang aku lupa namanya, semakin banyak koleksi nilai yang dimiliki, semakin besar kesempatan untuk memilih nilai terbaik untuk dimasukkan ke rapor. Sayangnya, silat lidah kepala sekolahku menuai efek samping.

Aku bisa merasakan ujung mataku berkedut-kedut saat kubuka kembali lembaran kertas berisi hasil UTS minggu lalu. Oke, kertas itu sebenarnya sudah dibagikan sehari setelah UTS selesai dilaksanakan. Sekolahku tercinta ini memang super kilat jika berurusan dengan nilai. Baru kelar ujian besoknya nilai sudah siap dibagikan. Mengapa sekolah ini tidak memberiku kesempatan bernafas sejenak?

Jujur, itu kertas belum aku serahkan ke hadapan Nii-sama. Barisan nilaiku, _man, _cukup membuat seluruh fasilitasku yang notabene nyawaku ditarik oleh kakakku. Nilaiku terjun bebas.

Kalau orang lain beranggapan alasan nilaiku turun karena internet, itu salah besar. Selain jadwal ujian yang mengantri, tugas sekolah yang berjibun selalu menunggu di pinggiran meja belajarku sehabis sekolah. Kalau biasanya jumlah tugas bisa menunjang prestasi, dalam kasusku malah membuat prestasi jeblok.

Bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan nilai ini kepada Nii-sama? Mau ditaruh ke mana mukaku ini?

Karena itu, setelah menerima kertas laknat itu, langsung kulipat sekecil-kecil lalu kusimpan di dasar tas sekolahku yang terdalam. Biarlah aib ini terpendam asal aku tidak kena ceramah.

"Hayoo, yang nilainya belum dikasih ke abangnya," goda Inoue yang sukses menangkap basah diriku sedang mencermati nilai merah itu.

"Inoue, lihat nilaiku," tukasku sambil menyodorkan hasil itu di depan wajahnya. "Lihat! Dengan nilai seperti ini, Nii-sama bisa mengunciku di kamar sampai aku lulus SMP cuma buat belajar!"

Inoue mengelus-elus kertas itu dengan lembut, "Coba dulu saja. Serahkan kertas ini ke kakakmu, terus kau beri alasan yang _jujur dan kuat _supaya dia teryakinkan."

Mataku menutup dengan frustasi, "Ngomong mah gampang! Kakakku itu nggak kayak kakakmu, _everything has to be perfect_!" Inoue malah membalas gerutuku dengan seulas senyum, "Sora-nii memang nggak pernah maksa aku. Dia hanya ingin agar aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya."

"Andai saja Sora-san adalah kakakku …"

"Mau tukeran? Asyik, aku bisa tinggal bareng sama Byakuya-nii-sama yang super ganteng!"

"Gak jadi deh."

"Eh, kalian ngomong apa sih?"

Kami berdua reflek menoleh ke arah orang yang mengganggu percakapan kami. Ternyata si anak baru.

"Eh," Inoue mendadak gelagapan, "kamu …"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?" sambungku.

Si Kurosaki mengangguk singkat padaku. Lalu, ia melanjutkan, "Kalian ngomong apa sih? Kok ngomongin UTS segala?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawabku cepat. Cukup pihak atas dan Inoue saja yang tahu nilaiku.

Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Inoue malah keceplosan, "Um, nilai UTS Kuchiki-san jelek banget dan dia ketakutan buat ngasih tahu ke abangnya."

Mataku langsung memelototi Inoue yang terlihat seperti berhadapan dengan Lee Min-ho.

"Oh, gitu ya?" respon si jabrik oranye itu acuh.

Merasa tersinggung, aku menyemprot, "Memang apa sih urusanmu dengan nilaiku?"

Yang disemprot masih mempertahankan raut muka datar. "Gak ada. Cuma gak ada kerjaan saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Inoue gatal.

"Hapeku dikerubuti ma gerombolan di pojokan sana," tunjuk Kurosaki ke arah pojokan kelas yang dipenuhi oleh anak cowok duduk sambil mengerumuni _handphone-_nya. Samar-samar, aku mendengar cowok berkata, "Angry Birds-nya keren banget!" dan "Wah, ada aplikasi Kamasutra! Gilak!"

"Maunya buka internet, tapi malah direbut Renji," lanjut Kurosaki dengan penjelasannya.

Hah, klasik. Tampang boleh sangar, tapi kelas 2-A kalau sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu bisa kelewatan. Kepo abis.

"Ngobrol sama Ishida saja," tawarku sambil mengarahkan kepala ke arah Ishida yang sibuk menyulam boneka.

Kurosaki menggeleng, "Nggak ah, males banget sama si kacamata. Dari tampangnya saja aku bisa melihat spanduk di atas kelapanya 'Jangan dekati aku'."

Inoue terkikik geli dan menggumam, "Kurosaki-kun lucu deh."

Mataku kukedipkan berkali-kali. Apa aku mencium gelagat pedekate? Saatnya cabut!

Terima kasih banyak, bel istirahat selesai istirahat berbunyi dan masuklah guru kimiaku, Kurotsuchi-sensei. Semua anak-anak yang masih bertebaran (?) di kelas buru-buru duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Pagi," sapanya singkat tapi mengancam. Mau tidak mau, seluruh kelas wajib membalas salamnya.

"Hari ini aku akan menyeleksi siapa yang akan masuk tim olimpiade MIPA. Karena itu, selain alat tulis dan badan kalian sendiri, semuanya WAJIB ditaruh di depan kelas."

Tanpa banyak cingcong, semuanya dengan patuh menaruh tas di depan kelas dan merapal jampi-jampi yang intinya semoga soalnya gampang. "Kuchiki," panggil guru norak itu dingin, "bantu aku membagikan soal."

Kuseret langkahku sambil membagikan setumpuk soal olimpiade. Bukannya menyombong, tapi aku sudah tidak perlu lagi melewati ujian neraka ini. Daku sudah diseleksi tahun lalu, dan sukses masuk lingkaran anak olimpiade. Tahun ini, aku ditugaskan oleh seluruh guru MIPA untuk membantu proses seleksi.

Saat aku tiba di bangku Kurosaki, dengan kesal aku mendapati si empunya bangku asyik tidur ayam-ayam. Kaki kananku menendang tungkai si anak baru itu, membuatnya mengaduh. "Bangun," perintahku setengah berbisik. "Kalau tidak mau kena setrap, kerjain nih soal."

Kedua mata Kurosaki melirikku sekilas, kemudia ia mendesah malas. Bahunya yang bidang ditegakkan saat kuletakkan kertas soal di atas mejanya. Dari observasi kilatku, ini anak masih kelihatan mengantuk. Dan aku berinisiatif untuk memancingnya supaya bangun.

"Heh, ini soalnya susah lho," ucapku dingin persis Kurotsuchi-sensei ketika Kurosaki sibuk membolak-balik soal itu. Ketika lelaki itu selesai meng-_scan _soal itu, dia menyimpulkan, " Dengkul unta juga bisa ngerjain ini, _Rukia."_

_Oh my goat, _ini anak memang lagi cari masalah ya? Barusan kenal kok langsung panggil orang dengan nama panggilan. Menyebalkan.

_Rukia, sabar. Hari ini kamu nggak sedang PMS, jadi nggak ada gunanya sensi. Inget kata Ni-sama!_

Menelan bulat-bulat emosiku yang sedang naik pitam, kubalas sindirannya dengan suara manisku yang menyaingi Inoue, "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, sedang cari alibi ya? Bilang saja nggak bisa ngerjain."

Kini wajahnya dengan berani menghadapku. "Bisa kok, cewek cebol. Lha kamu sendiri gimana?"

Kedua tanganku kini kulipat erat di depan dadaku, kuangkat daguku dengan bangga. "Aku udah masuk tim, kok."

"Masuk mana?"

"Biologi," tukasku dengan senyum jumawa. Ha! Itu pelajaran paling sulit di sekolahku. Mana mungkin bocah rambut ayam ini bisa tembus timku.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Kurosaki langsung mikir, atau sok mikir. Entah dari mana, sebuah ilham muncul di kepalaku.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa masuk tim olimpiade biologi. Kalau nggak berhasil, bantu aku palsu nilai UTS-ku."

"WTF!" teriak Kurosaki sampai seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hoi, pacarannya sudah selesai belum?" olok Kurotsuchi tanpa ampun.

Sebelum keluar gunjingan aneh dari mulut pak guru, Kurosaki dengan sangat berat hati mengiyakan permintaanku. Fu fu fu, akhirnya aku nggak akan dimarahi sama Nii-sama.

Setelah selesai membagikan soal olimpiade, dengan ringan aku melenggang melewati Kurosaki Ichigo. "Jangan lupa lho, Ichigo, ini undanganku," bisikku sok centil sebelum izin pergi cuci tangan kepada Kurotsuchi.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika Ichigo (aku sudah boleh manggil dia pakai nama itu, kan?) mengumpat keras sekali sampai aku yakin Kurotsuchi gatal untuk menyabun mulutnya.

"_Dasar tuyul!"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Curcol:**

**Yak, chapter 2 update! Kikikiki author sekarang capek banget plus muka gosong habis lomba tonti.**

**Reviewnya plisss**


	3. Simple Plan

**Seo Shin Young: Gondes itu artinya cowok yang tampang atau kelakuannya (bisa dua2nya sih) kayak preman, atau cowok salah gaul. Maknanya macam-macam, tergantung daerahnya, tapi yang jelas gondes kependekan dari gondrong ndeso. Ini udah update lho, maafkan saya updatenya lelet.****  
**

**Chappy: Ini update lho, tapi maaf banget kalo lelet**

* * *

**Yang Tertinggal**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, penyakit typo, banyak flaw

Tiga

_Simple Plan_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Aku tak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahku membuat para pejalan kaki di sekelilingku geleng-geleng kepala. Inoue yang berjalan di sampingku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu senang sekali hari ini," komentar Inoue yang masih buta tentang alasan suasana hatiku ini. Diriku yang asyik bersiul-siul dalam hati, menoleh ke arah sahabatku dan meminta pengulangan, "Hah, kamu ngomong apa?"

Sekilas, kulihat iris abu-abunya sedikit mengeras, "Bukan apa-apa, cuma komentar aja."

Kualihkan kembali pandanganku ke depan, bunyi siul mulai keluar dari bibirku. Melodi lagu _Heavy Rotation _mengalun di antara jalanan yang kami lalui. Langit Karakura yang berawan terlihat bersimbah sinar jingga dari sang surya di barat sana. Bicara soal jingga …

"Tadi saat Ichigo masuk ke kelas kita, kulihat ada bekas darah di bibirnya, kira-kira dia kenapa ya?" gumamku memecah keheningan di jalan yang sepi itu.

Inoue, kini berjalan di belakangku, mengerutkan kedua alis sempurnanya, "Kamu nggak baca SMS-ku?" balasnya agak ketus.

Mendengar nada suaranya, kuhentikan lompatanku, diganti oleh langkah biasa untuk menyamai langkahnya "Maafkan aku. Tadi sempat mau kubaca, tapi sejak Ichigo masuk, aku mendadak lupa. Oh ya, mumpung kamu di sini, aku sekalian tanya aja. Isinya memang apa?"

Dua pasang kaki berhasil mengantarkan kami ke depan apartemen Inoue. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku, ia berjalan melewatiku sambil berlirih singkat, "Sampai besok, Kuchiki-san."

Aku memandang sosok Inoue yang menghilang di balik anak tangga, hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat. Apa salahku sampai membuat Inoue tersinggung? Ku teringat jawabanku tentang perkara SMS tadi. Telapak tanganku memukul jidat daku, lupa akan sebuah fakta bahwa Inoue benci diabaikan. Ingin rasanya berlari menyusulnya dan meminta maaf, tapi mengingat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan itu adalah batas maksimal seorang gadis berada di luar rumah (menurut Nii-sama), kuputuskan kilat untuk minta maaf via ponsel saja.

xxxxxx

Sesudah mandi sore, kurebahkan tubuhku yang bak inai ke atas kasur. Fuh, sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Ulangan Fisika Kyoraku-sensei yang rumit tadi berhasil sekali menguras tenagaku. Ah, rasanya ingin segera tenggelam ke alam kapuk.

Namun, sekali lirik pada setumpuk PR di atas meja, keinginan itu langsung menguap.

_Tok, tok. _

Pintu kamarku diketuk cukup kencang oleh seseorang. Barangkali kakakku.

"Rukia, makan malam," perintah kakakku singkat dari balik kamar.

"Baik, Nii-sama."

xxxxxx

Seperti biasa, suasana meja makan di rumah keluarga Kuchiki diam bagaikan kuburan. Satu-satunya suara yang ada hanyalah suara alat makan yang beradu di antara aku dan Nii-sama.

Sebagai kakak lelaki yang disiplin, Kuchiki Byakuya-niisama selalu menegakkan etiket di mana pun berada, termasuk di dalam rumah sendiri. Bahkan ketika makan malam yang seharusnya beraura santai dan akrab, di sini selalu terasa kaku bak makan malam kerajaan.

Kukunyah ikan asin dalam diam ketika Nii-sama memulai pembicaraan, "Tadi Hisana menelepon kemari."

Seketika, aku merasa senyum mengembang di wajahku, "Benarkah? Apa yang Nee-sama katakan?"

"Hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Dia banyak bertanya tentangmu," jelas Nii-sama datar sambil meraih gelas berisi teh hijau ke ujung bibirnya.

Merasa belum puas, kutanyakan sekali lagi, "Kapan Nee-sama akan pulang?"

Setelah menegak minumannya, Nii-sama menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Tiga atau empat minggu lagi." Diletakkannya gelas tanah liat itu ke atas meja, suara nyaring yang dihasilkan menandakan percakapan ini berakhir.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini, Kuchiki Hisana, kakak perempuanku, sibuk bekerja di Tokyo. Sebelumnya, Nee-sama bekerja di sebuah _café _di pusat Kota Karakura sebagai penyanyi. Ternyata, suara Nee-sama yang bak malaikat itu mengundang ketertarikan seorang _manager _sebuah label musik ternama dari Tokyo. Konon, _manager _tersebut langsung menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Hisana-nee setelah dia turun dari panggung. Kontan, Nee-sama setuju dan tanda tangan kontrak pun tertera di atas hitam putih. Kini, Nee-sama menghabiskan waktu di Tokyo untuk rekaman mempersiapkan album perdananya. Tentu saja, mendengar kesuksesan kakakku, sebagai adik aku turut serta berbahagia.

Lain hal dengan kakakku, sebagai suami, Nii-sama justru tidak senang. Bahkan menentang, dengan alasan yang sampai detik ini tak kuketahui.

"Lagi-lagi kau taruh sikumu di atas meja," tegur Byakuya-niisama sambil menghadiahiku tatapan jangan-bantah-perintahku. Daripada kena marah, dengan bijak kupatuhi saja.

xxxxxx

Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku yang kaku, menganggapnya sebagai prestasi karena berhasil menyelesaikan semua PR hari ini. Teringat kejadian sore ini, kuraih ponselku yang baterainya sedang diisi ulang.

Dua pesan masuk, semuanya dari Inoue Orihime.

Kubuka pesan terbaru, yang dikirim sekitar lima belas menit lalu, _"Tadi sore aku ngambekan, ya? Maaf banget kalau sikapku tadi bikin kamu nggak enak. Sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, kok. Aku hanya kesal karena Sora-nii harus lembur malam ini. Maafin aku ya … P.S. Sori SMS kamu malem-malem, ngomong-ngomong besok pulang sekolah aku ajak kamu makan di toko _pastry _yang baru itu, ok? Aku juga ngajak Tatsuki-chan, lho :D."_

Sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundakku setelah membaca pesan ini. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jemariku beralih menekan tombol pesan tak terbaca, yang dikirim pagi tadi. Pasti ini SMS Inoue yang belum kubaca tadi.

"_Hei, tadi saat aku berangkat, aku lihat ada kecelakaan di perempatan sebelum belokan ke sekolah. Antara pengendara sepeda motor dan kakak kelas kita. Dua-duanya selamat, cuma memar ringan. Pengendara motornya ganteng lho, rambutnya oranye dan nggak kayak ABG kumisan, klimis-klimis gitu. Dan kamu tahu hal lain yang menakjubkan dari pengendara itu? Dia pakai seragam sekolah kita! Jangan-jangan dia anak baru?! Kyaa, ganteng banget lho, rugi kamu nggak liat."_

Oh, Ichigo ya, inget aku …

Aku ambil tas sekolahku untuk mengambil setumpuk lembar jawaban seleksi olimpiade tadi. Sesungguhnya, pekerjaan mengoreksi bukanlah tanggung jawabku. Namun, ini adalah amanat dari Unohana-sensei, guru BK-ku yang sempat mencegatku saat keluar dari kelas tadi. Katanya, Ukitake-sensei dehidrasi dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Beliau berpesan agar lembar jawab seleksi olimpiade tadi aku koreksi. Sebagai murid teladan yang baik dan patuh, akhirnya kubawa pulang saja bersama dengan kunci jawabannya.

Tangan kananku dengan lihai memilah-milah lembar jawaban, mencari-cari goresan tinta bernamakan Kurosaki Ichigo di sudut kanan atas kertas. Ah, ternyata ada di tumpukan paling bawah.

Lagi-lagi, ingatan tentang undanganku masuk tim olimpiade tadi siang mampir lewat di otakku.

_"Buktikan kalau kau bisa masuk tim olimpiade biologi. Kalau nggak berhasil, bantu aku palsu nilai UTS-ku."_

Kejam amat aku ngasih ancamannya. Hmm, sebenarnya sih aku hanya bercanda di bagian UTS itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetes sepandai apa dia di bidang itu. Soalnya, mukanya itu lho, kayak orang males. Cemberut terus. Coba kalau kedua alisnya itu dia naikkan sedikit saja, sama kedua bibirnya dia sunggingkan sedikit. Yakin seyakin-yakinnya, dia bakalan jadi idola Mashiba terbaru. Maklum, angkatanku yang ganteng, perlahan mulai menipis. Hormon testosteron, yang seharusnya membuat para lelaki di angkatanku ganteng bak artis Korsel, malah mengubah wujud mereka jadi saingan dengan preman terminal. Hiii…

Lalu, kelihatannya Ichigo ini atlet deh. Untuk ukuran ABG seusianya, bahunya sangatlah bidang. Pasti kalau main voli bagus banget. Waduh, dapat saingan nih.

Kuperiksa seluruh jawaban Ichigo sambil membandingkan dengan kunci jawaban yang diberikan Unohana-sensei. Semakin aku turun ke nomor terakhir, dahiku semakin berkerut. Kok banyak jawaban yang salah ya?

Akhirnya, aku ingat sebuah memori potret siang tadi. Dari balik jendela kelas, sebelum aku pergi ke kamar mandi, aku sempat mengintip keadaan murid-murid yang sibuk berkutat dengan soal seleksi. Yang paling kuamati adalah Ichigo pastinya. Terbenam segar dalam benakku, kedua bibir sempurnanya yang manyun, mata _hazel-_nya yang berkilau kesal, dan ketika tangan kirinya terus-menerus memijat lengan atas tangan kanannya di sela-sela mengerjakan … Ditambah isi SMS Inoue …

Pasti dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, kesakitan gara-gara kecelakaan tadi pagi. Dengan tambahan candaanku tadi, aku bersumpah, melihat ekspresinya tadi, dia benar-benar menanggapi guyonanku dengan serius.

Kedua tanganku berkeliling di daftar kontak _handphone-_ku, mencari-cari nomornya, ingin segera meminta maaf. Dan dengan gobloknya aku sadar, aku nggak punya nomor teleponnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Curcol:**

**Musikalisasi itu emang nyebelin! Lagu dan puisi udah fix, eh minta ganti lagu. Gantinya pakai lagunya Westlife yang paling saya nggak kenal. Mana lagunya upbeat lagi. Wah, ganti lagu berarti ganti puisi, dong! Padahal author udah latihan lagu yang lama pakai keyboard, udah sip, malah ganti. Mana majunya besok lagi ...  
**

**Minna, inilah segelinitir kegiatan author yang mengerikan, satu dari satu juta alasan mengapa author updatenya lelet.  
**

**Dan, makasih banyak buat para reviewers yang mengingatkan saya tentang deskripsi Inoue. Maklum karena saya bikin chap 1 di depan mushola sambil diganggu sama adik kelas, saya lupa kalau Inoue itu rambutnya oranye kemerahan. Tapi, saya tetap pertahankan rambut pendeknya, karena ini latar waktunya saat para chara di fic ini SMP, dan di flashback-nya Inoue pas SMP rambut Inoue itu emang pendek kan?  
**

**Oke, sampai sini dulu, mau latihan musikalisasi dulu. Please read and review ya ...  
**


	4. Worst Day Ever

**Yang Tertinggal**

Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Empat

_Worst Day Ever_

_._

_._

"_Ladies_, aku sudah pernah melihat para siput pecandu morfin yang lebih bertenaga dari kalian! Lebih cepat!" teriakan Soi Fon-sensei via corong pengeras suaranya menggema keras sampai sepanjang koridor menuju gimnasium sekolah. Memang sebuah kebenaran tak terbantahkan kalau guru olahraga voli berambut hitam pendek itu menjadikan kebiasaannya meneriaki muridnya sebagai hobi.

Kulambatkan langkahku ketika akan sampai di depan ujung pintu gimnasium. Sial, gara-gara tertahan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas-tugas milik Ukitake-sensei (salah satu kerugian menjadi murid kesayangan), kini aku terlambat untuk mengikuti latihan voli rutinku.

Dari luar gimnasium, aku bisa mendengar decit sepatu olahraga kawan-kawanku yang sedang pemanasan, lari keliling lapangan sebanyak—entahlah, tergantung maunya _sensei. _Dengan enggan, kudorong pintu berat itu, menampilkan sebuah lapangan _indoor _ukuran pertandingan voli. Lantai kayunya, meski entah berapa kali diinjak-injak, masih bisa mempertahankan kilau cemerlangnya sampai sekarang. Di samping lapangan, bangku putih bertingkat menjulang tinggi demi kenyamanan penonton.

"Kuchiki!"

Entah bagaimana, Soi Fon-sensei sudah berdiri di depanku, berkacak pinggang dan jelas terlihat tidak senang. Kuperhatikan pakaiannya hari ini, celana _training _kuning mencolok berhias garis hitam di samping dengan jaket yang senada. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Soi Fon adalah satu-satunya guru, yang menurutku, bisa membuat sebuah pakaian olahraga polos tampak segarang pakaian militer.

Mata sipit ala Cina-nya menusuk ke arahku, "Kau telat. Sudah kubilang, hari ini aku memajukan jam latihan karena satu jam lagi aku ada acara."

Aku mencuri pandangan ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di pintu keluar seberang tempat kami berdiri. Masih jam dua siang lebih tiga menit. Biasanya grup voliku latihan pukul dua lebih seperempat, tapi dimajukan jadi jam dua. Buat apa aku bersorak hepi kalau selisih waktunya hanya setipis upil? Kalau nggak ada latihan voli, baru aku pasang konfeti dan teriak, "HORE! GAK ADA VOLI, GAK ADA SOI FON-SENSEI, BEBAS MERDEKA!" Dengan gaya tentara Sekutu ketika menginvansi pulau Iwojima—terserahlah.

"KUCHIKI!"

"E—eh, apa katamu, Soi Fon-sensei?" sadarku gelagapan. Yang bersangkutan sudah menodongkan pengeras suaranya persis di samping telinga kananku, berteriak keras di sampingku sampai telingaku berdengung sakit.

"Hukuman karena telat, _push-up _tiga seri!" perintah _sensei _ voli itu tanpa membuka lowongan negosiasi. Lalu, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat jam yang _masih_ menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Dan kau sudah membuatku terlambat. Setelah latihan, tugasmu berikutnya adalah mengepel ruang ganti laki-laki," tambah Soi Fon acuh.

Bukannya sok dramatis ya, tapi sekarang otakku sedang berputar-putar layaknya gasing yang ditarik terlalu cepat. Perasaan latihannya jam dua, deh. Tapi, mengapa aku merasa seperti dihukum gara-gara telat dua jam ya?

Setelah puas menyiksaku, Soi Fon-sensei melenggang melewatiku keluar dari gimnasium. Dengan hati dongkol, aku memojokkan diri di sudut lapangan dan _push-up. _Satu, dua, tiga …

Yah, minimal absennya Soi Fon-sensei sedikit mencerahkan suasana hatiku. Dengan peluh yang mengucur deras dan lengan kecilku yang gemetar hebat menopang tubuhku, aku terus menaik-turunkan tubuh ini. Yak, satu seri sudah berlalu.

_Dua lima, dua enam, dua tujuh, _hitungku dalam hati sambil menutup mata. Aku tak mau melihat tatapan iba dari teman setimku yang kini sudah mulai simulasi pertandingan. Lampu gimnasium yang tetap dinyalakan menambah volume keringatku yang menetes bagaikan air bah. Mulutku tak henti-hentinya menarik nafas pendek-pendek.

Selamat, kau berhasil melewati dua seri, Rukia.

Meski aku tetap fokus dengan hitunganku, aku bisa merasakan landasan di bawahku bergetar sedikit. Dari telapak tanganku aku bisa merasakan derap kaki yang mendekat, ditemani oleh decit sepatu yang lirih. Empunyanya siapa aku tak tahu, diriku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan hukuman ini dan segera bergabung dengan rekan-rekanku.

Sebuah tangan meletakkan sebotol minuman isotonic di samping kananku. Mempertahankan posisiku sekarang, kudongakkan kepalaku. Ternyata Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Hai Kuchiki. Sedang apa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam jabrik itu sambil meneguk minuman isotonic bermerek sama yang ia berikan padaku. Pertanyaan yang bagus.

Tadi aku sampai hitungan keberapa? Ah, tiga puluh tujuh seri ke-3.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Secara pribadi, aku tidak terlalu menyenangi Arisawa. Mengapa, aku juga tak tahu. Sejak bertatap muka pertama kali saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, kesan pertama yang kudapat tentangnya tidak terlalu bagus.

Arisawa terlihat sedang melempar sumpah serapah kepada seorang senior di belakang gedung sekolah. Menurut desas-desus yang terdengar, Arisawa sudah memiliki masalah dengan seniornya itu sejak kelas 6 SD. Katanya senior tersebut adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Masalahnya tentang apa, aku nggak tahu dan nggak tertarik mencari tahu. Lagipula, masalahnya bukan masalahku. Buat apa kuurus?

Gaya Arisawa yang serampangan dan tomboy (ya, aku ini tomboy tapi nggak separah dia) membuatku sedikit segan bergaul dengannya. Berisik, cerewet, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi memiliki koneksi yang luas. Tipe gadis yang mudah beradaptasi terhadap lingkungannya. Karena apa? Dia baik, suka menolong, ramah, dan ceria.

Dan aku tidak suka dengan itu. Tipe manusia standar.

"Nanti jadi pergi sama Orihime, kan?" pertanyaan Arisawa membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa kusadari, tiga seri push-up berhasil kuselesaikan. Bertumpukan sepasang lutut, aku meraih botol isotonic seraya mengangguk, "Iya, jadi kok."

Arisawa menyeringai. Kuperhatikan ia masih mengenakan seragam judo-nya, putih bersih. Di lehernya terkalung selembar handuk merah muda. Sambil menelan cairan biru keputihan itu, ia melanjutkan, "Orihime kelihatan ceria sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukankah Inoue sejak dulu memang tipe cewek ceria tanpa badai masalah dan kawan-kawannya?

"Maksudku, aku tahu kalau Orihime selalu ceria, tapi hanya saja cerianya dia itu … seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta," celoteh Arisawa sambil melambaikan tangan. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat kedua mataku reflek menyipit.

Jatuh cinta? Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu Inoue itu aneh. Perilakunya seperti orang kena sindrom ADHD. Tapi tidak pernah kelewatan sampai mabuk cinta. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaiman rupa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Konon, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan matanya selalu dalam berada mode ngimpi di taman khayangan. Perutnya akan selalu dipenuhi kupu-kupu, perasaan panas dingin selalu menjalari sekujur tubuh. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu itu dari referensi buku _romance_ pinjaman dari perpustakaan. Aku masih kecil, masih muda. Belum waktunya memikirkan hal itu.

Tapi terkadang aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Banyak teman-temanku yang sering membicarakan taksiran mereka di kelas. Mereka selalu terdengar… senang. Dan lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang kronologi perasaan mereka. Hal remeh temeh tentang jantungku deg-degan atau mendadak kebelet pipis juga sempat mereka ceritakan dalam sesi curcol itu.

Sayangnya, satu-satunya perasaan yang kumiliki kepada lawan jenisku hanyalah rasa jengkel pada Ichigo yang merendahkanku tempo hari.

"Kuchiki?"

Lagi-lagi Arisawa memecah lamunanku. Padahal aku sedang berpikir serius. "Tidak, Arisawa. Menurutku Inoue baik-baik saja. Bukankah memang seperti itu tabiatnya, energik tapi aneh?"

Diam sejenak, lalu Arisawa bergumam, "Benar juga."

Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju pintu gimnasium. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku, "Kuchiki-san, jangan pergi dulu!"

Dengan malas aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Hinamori, murid kelas tujuh anggota baru klub voli Mashiba. Entah mengapa firasatku langsung jelek.

"Tadi sensei nyuruh senpai ngepel. Pokoknya senpai nggak boleh pergi sebelum ngepel ruang ganti!" tandas Hinamori tegas. Dalam hati kupukul jidatku. Aku lupa posisi Hinamori di tim voli, yaitu sebagai anak emas guru spartan Tiongkok itu. Sepertinya Hinamori jadi favorit bukan karena keahliannya di sparring, smash, atau keahlian-keahlian lainnya dalam bidang voli, tapi karena dianya yang mudah dihasut. Pintar sekali.

"Pokonya senpai nggak boleh pergi!" ulangnya sambil menggamit lenganku. "Kalau perlu saya akan menemani senpai ngepel!"

Kubiarkan tubuhku sukarela digeret Hinamori ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan Arisawa di mulut gimnasium. Sekilas aku mendengar Arisawa berkata mau mencari Inoue.

"Tadi kamu bilang mau nemenin aku ngepel? Berarti kamu mau bantuin aku ngepel, dong?"

Bisa kurasakan Hinamori perlu berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ya, nggak, maksudku nggak! Itu tugas sensei untuk senpai jadi itu tanggung jawab senpai. Saya hanya disuruh sensei mengawasi saja."

Lucu sekali. Ketika mulut Hinamori berkata seperti itu, matanya justru memberi isyarat yang sebaliknya. Ada rasa kasihan menggenang di mata coklatnya. Apa karena sepanjang dia bergabung ke klub ini dia selalu melihatku diperlakukan semena-mena oleh sensei?

Sebaiknya aku tersenyum saja, "Oke Hinamori-san. Mana lap pelnya?"

Xxxx

Pegal. Pundakku pegal, punggungku pegal, kakiku pegal, semua badanku pegal-pegal. Kira-kira mau nggak kalau Arisawa dan Inoue menggendongku? Aku ringan kok, cuma 33 kilo.

Tidak ada yang memberitahuku seluas apa ruang ganti cowok. Sekaligus sekotor apa lantainya. Banyak kerak di mana-mana. Banyaaaaaak sekali sampai aku heran bagaimana para cowok bisa betah ganti baju di sana. Ruangannya saja tidak higienis. Apalagi bau ruangannya. Luar biasa sampai sanggup memusnahkan saraf penciumanku seketika.

Pantas saja Hinamori menolak ikut masuk. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyodoriku peralatan ngepel serta masker _disposable_. Setelah itu dia mundur teratur. "Saya tunggu di luar," begitu ucapnya sambil menutup hidung. Akhirnya, aku tersiksa sendirian oleh gas beracun dan diawasi bak elang sama Hinamori yang terus melongok dari balik jendela ruang ganti. Semuanya pun diperparah dengan urat perfeksionisku. Bukan cuma lantai saja yang kupel. Loker-loker kubersihkan, ruang _shower_ kusikat, dan kusemprot ruangan dengan semprotan pengharum. Gimana nggak luar biasa perjuanganku? Setelah semuanya selesai, kusempatkan waktu untuk membuang sampah berkarung-karung banyaknya.

Kalau saja bukan karena janjiku pada Inoue untuk ikut makan bersamanya, sudah dari tadi aku pamit pulang dan langsung tidur. Tapi janji adalah janji. Tidak boleh dilanggar. Ini petuah Nii-sama yang selalu beliau gaungkan di telingaku.

Aku berjalan di belakang Arisawa dan Inoue. Keduanya sibuk berceloteh entah tentang apa. Kakiku yang tadi sudah diforsir kerja babu semakin lelah ketika aku sadar bahwa jarak tokonya sangat jauh dari perkiraanku. Kenapa Inoue tidak cerita kalau toko itu berada di wilayah Selatan? Oh, aku lupa memberitahu. Kota Karakura terbagi menjadi dua wilayah yang dipisahkan oleh sungai besar yang menjorok ke Laut Jepang, yang sering disebut wilayah Utara dan Selatan. Kota ini mungkin tidak seramai Tokyo, tapi bukan berarti kalah besar dengan Tokyo. Seharusnya diantara mereka ada yang berinisiatif menyewa taksi. Tapi pasti mereka akan berkilah tarifnya mahal. Dan aku tahu mereka berdua adalah pejalan kaki yang fanatik. Percaya bahwa banyak berjalan kaki akan membuat program diet menjadi mudah.

Syukurlah toko yang kami kunjungi hanya beberapa meter jari ujung jembatan Karakura Selatan. Sebuah toko mungil dengan taman mungil berbunga mawar merah muda menyambut kami. Di jendelanya, terpampang foto-foto terbaik _pastry _yang menggiurkan beserta nama-namanya. Rumah tokonya itu berdinding batu, mirip dengan rumah kuno di Inggris. Toko itu juga menampilkan suasana homey, jelas sekali mengutamakan kenyamanan para pengunjung.

Inoue memimpin dengan membukakan pintu toko itu. Denting bel terdengar nyaring saat kami melangkah masuk. Ternyata ramai sekali. Bagian kasir dikerubuti orang-orang mengantri. Kami bertiga beberapa kali berkeliling ruangan. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Gimana nih jadinya?" tanyaku menghela nafas. Arisawa dan Inoue bertukar pandangan bingung. Dari hasil diskusi kami, sepertinya para pengunjung toko _pastry_ itu tidak akan beranjak dari sini. Desain interior campuran warna tanah dan putih, pelayan toko yang ramah, harum kue yang menggoda, serta tambahan _live music jazz_ membuat para pengunjung betah berlama-lama di sini.

"Sepertinya kita hanya bisa _take away_ deh," suara Inoue terdengar berat. "Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku saja yang mengantri."

Ketika aku mulai merogoh dompetku, tanganku dicegah oleh Inoue, "Aku saja yang traktir. Anggaplah ini permohonan maafku karena nggak bisa makan di sini." Arisawa juga diberitahu hal yang sama olehnya. Aku bisa melihat Inoue bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Oke, kami tunggu di luar." sahut Arisawa sambil keluar dari toko. Aku pun langsung mengekorinya.

Xxxxx

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Mungkin karena aku berjalan lambat. Sore ini jelas bukan hari terbaikku. Dihukum ngepel, nggak jadi makan di toko _pastry_, dan harus berjalan kaki menyeberang jembatan.

Kini aku berjalan sendiri. Inoue dan Arisawa sudah tiba di rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat aku mengantar Inoue ke apartemennya, dia tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padaku sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Kutepis permohonan maafnya dan aku berkelakar bahwa dia bisa kena kifosis kalau terus membungkuk. Syukur dia tertawa dan sedikit lebih rileks.

Matahari mulai terbenam ke dasar bumi seiring tubuhku yang semakin capek. Kulirik jam yang tertera di ponselku. 5.30 pm. Semoga Nii-sama belum pulang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencerna omelannya.

Biasanya aku memilih lewat jalan perumahan sebagai rute pulang-pergi, tapi kali ini aku memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Dengan mantap kakiku melangkah menuju kompleks pemakaman umum Karakura. Ya, ini adalah jalan tercepat. Jalan perumahan yang biasa kulewati sebenarnya hanya memutar mengelilingi pemakaman. Dengan melewati kompleks akan memangkas jarak dan waktu.

Sayangnya aku jarang melewati jalan ini. Takut. Sebagian dari diriku masih percaya adanya hantu dan makhluk halus lainnya. Apalagi sekarang marak pemerkosaan di daerah-daerah sepi tak terkecuali pemakaman.

Atau mungkin karena ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang dulu aku alami. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memimpikannya. Aku ingat tentang bayang-bayang tentang padang rumput yang luas, dengan diriku berlari dengan yukata ungu. Saat itu aku berlari ketika gubuk rumahku dihancurkan oleh sebuah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan. Dia memporak-porandakan rumahku dengan sekali injak. Lalu, hujan pun turun. Begitu deras sehingga terasa perih di kulitku. Aku berlindung di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di sebuah pemakaman. Tanpa sadar kusandarkan kepalaku di sebuah nisan yang terletak tepat di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara terdengar dari dasar tanah. Penghuni nisan itu memanggil namaku. Dengan terkejut aku menyaksikan kedua tangan yang tinggal tulangnya muncul dari tanah merah mencengkram tubuhku erat. Dan diriku langsung ditarik olehnya untuk menemaninya di alam kubur. Selesai.

Kupusatku pikiranku ke setiap langkah yang kuambil. Yang cepat jalannya, teriakku dalam hati. Kuposisikan diriku dalam posisi awas. Mataku terus melirik kanan-kiri persis kancil mau kabur dari kebun timun. Dan ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Rambut jingga jabrik. Sosok tinggi yang atletis. Seragam Mashiba. Ichigo. Dia berdiri di sebuah makam. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berbaring di sana karena nisannya terhalang oleh tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam bunga iris dengan hiasan pita merah.

Gatal rasanya untuk menyapa, tapi aku harus segera tiba di rumah. Kupendam rasa penasaranku dan langsung aku melesat pergi sambil berdoa semoga dia tidak tahu aku memergokinya.

Xxxxx

Aku bersumpah kakiku goyang dombret saat aku tiba di rumah. Kulihat bagian rumahku terlihat benderang saat kutiba di sana. Kupejamkan mataku. Aku pasti akan dimarahi Nii-sama. Kukumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pintu depan. Saat kuputar gagang pintu dan kuayunkan papan pintu, aku mendapat sebuah kejutan.

"Rukia?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Suara ini, suara perempuan yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun. Di depan pintu, berdirilah sosok wanita yang mengenakan sweater putih dan rok ungu selutut serta sepatu boot hitam. Bagi yang tidak mengenal, kami akan terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Padahal dia lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku.

"Hisana-nee?" suaraku terdengar lirih, lelah, dan senang. Di depannya aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Kuhamburkan tubuhku dalam pelukan. Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan kakakku ini.

"Kapan Nee-sama tiba di sini? Kukira Nee-sama akan pulang empat minggu lagi," tanyaku sambil melepas pelukan.

"Baru saja. Kebetulan manajerku sedang baik hati sehingga dia mengizinkanku cuti. Aku sedang membuat makan malam. Bergabunglah bersama Byakuya-sama, sebentar lagi matang kok."

Mendengar nama kakak iparku, jantungku langsung mau copot.

"Nee-sama, boleh aku tidak bergabung sama kalian? Aku capek banget. Bisa minta tolong antarkan makanan ke kamarku saja?"

Mungkin kalian mengira hal ini kulakukan supaya aku tidak bertatap muka dengan Nii-sama. Padahal tidak. Nii-sama dan Nee-sama sudah lama tidak berjumpa selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu privat untuk menjalin kembali hubungan mereka.

xxxx

Kufokuskan mataku menuju soal-soal kimia yang sedang kukerjakan. Tapi bola mata sialan ini terus meronta-ronta minta istirahat. Sabar sedikit kenapa sih, masih ada tiga latihan soal yang harus kukerjakan!

Sambil mengerjakan kusuap diriku dengan makan malam yang disediakan Nee-san. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang makan malam di bawah.

Kuketuk-ketukkan pensil mekanikku bosan. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan makan malamku dan kuraih handuk mandi. Lalu aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjingkat-jingkat menuju kamar mandi. Dari bawah aku mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan mereka.

"Berapa lama rencanamu tinggal di sini, Hisana?"

Apa ini sungguhan suara Nii-sama? Tidak mungkin. Setiap kali Nii-sama mengobrol dengan Nee-sama, suara Nii-sama selalu dipenuhi kehangatan dan cinta. Baru kali ini kudengar Nii-sama begitu dingin pada Nee-sama.

Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan mengintip ke ruang makan. Keduanya duduk tegak seperti banteng siap diadu. Bibir Nee-sama memberengut. "Tidak sabar untuk mengusirku, Byakuya-sama?"

Nii-sama langsung memasang wajah angkuh. "Bukan itu. Aku justru berpikir kamu tak ingin tinggal berlama-lama bersamaku. Mengingat aku akan mengekangmu di sini dengan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga dan sebagainya."

Tubuh Nee-sama langsung menegang. Hatiku terasa pedih. Rupanya Nii-sama masih marah dengan keputusan Nee-sama untuk bermusik.

"Byakuya-sama," Nee-sama berkata lirih, mata violetnya tidak bertemu dengan mata abu-abu suaminya, "Kumohon, pikirkan sekali lagi."

Ketegangan yang sunyi mencekam ruang makan kecil kami. Dari balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang makan dan tangga aku menahan nafas.

"Hisana," suara berat Nii-sama memulai, "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan empat minggu. Dan kamu sekarang minta waktu seminggu lagi…"

"Hanya untuk proses rekaman dan _editing_. Empat minggu kemarin hanya kugunakan untuk membuat lagu, Byakuya-sama."

"Membuat sepuluh lagu selama empat minggu itu terlalu lama, Hisana. Kupikir sudah cukup untukmu bersenang-senang di Tokyo dan kembali pada pekerjaanmu sebagai nyonya rumah."

"Pekerjaan?" Nee-sama mendengus pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, "membuat lagu itu pekerjaan yang berat, asal kamu tahu. Inspirasi tidak datang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Aku melihat Nii-sama berusaha tidak meledak di depan Hisana-nee. "Sudah cukup lama kamu meninggalkan Rukia. Dia tentu kehilangan kakak perempuannya," ujar Nii-sama.

Kehilangan? Itu benar, aku merindukan Nee-sama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencurahkan perasaanku pada Nee-sama. Beberapa bulan belakangan sejak Nee-sama mendapat tawaran rekaman kami jarang berkirim kabar. Nee-sama begitu serius dengan pekerjaan barunya, sampai mencondong ke arah obsesif. Hingga rasanya aku dan Nii-sama seperti dinomorduakan oleh Nee-sama.

Gurat rasa bersalah langsung muncul di wajah Nee-sama. Nii-sama dengan efektif menyerang topik sensitif keluarga ini, yaitu aku. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Rukia. Dia adikku yang paling kusayangi. A-a-aku juga menyayangimu."

"Kalau kamu begitu menyayangi Rukia, kenapa kamu tidak mengirim kabar kepada gadis itu?" Nii-sama bertanya tajam. "Apa kamu melupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak?"

Nee-sama langsung berdiri, wajahnya pun memerah oleh amarah. "Aku tidak lupa. Maafkan aku kalau aku menerlantarkan Rukia. Oke?! Aku hanya terlalu senang dengan kebebasan yang kudapatkan sehingga aku jadi lupa mengirim kabar padanya!" teriak Nee-sama.

Nii-sama pun ikut meledak. "Kebebasan, Hisana? Bagimu pernikahan kita belum cukup untuk kamu sebut kebebasan, hah? Sehingga kamu pergi meninggalkan Rukia di Tokyo untuk berpesta pora merayakannya? Apa kamu tidak berpikir lagi sebesar apa pengorbananku untukmu?!" sahut Nii-sama sengit. Mereka berdua saling melototi satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali saja pada kakekmu, Byakuya-sama?" Nee-sama menggeram. "Dengan begitu kita tidak akan kekurangan uang lagi. Lagipula, aku lelah jadi orang miskin."

Dengan begitu, Nee-sama langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan menghambur ke kamar. Meninggalkan Nii-sama yang langsung memukul meja dan mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

"Dasar perempuan tak tahu terima kasih!" rutuk Nii-sama. Dia pun mengambil jas dan keluar dari rumah, tak lupa membanting pintu depan.

.

.

to be continue

**Curcol:**

Heyaaa, jadinya aneh gini. Rada-rada kabur gitu. Hehehe, maklum ya udah nyaris setengah tahun nggak _update_. Review tetap akan saya tunggu ^^


End file.
